The primary objective of the Midwest Center for Structural Genomics (MCSG) is to operate the high-throughput protein characterization pipeline as a resource for Biology Community. The platform is well established, highly integrated and cost effective. Is comprised of the following components: bioinformatics, gene cloning, protein expression, protein purification and characterization, crystallization as well as data collection and structure determination using X-ray crystallography at 3rd generation synchrotron. As a part of its mandate, the MCSG will apply its resources for targets nominated by the individual investigators and will serve as a user facility for the U.S. academic and research institutions. The MCSG site has fully functional instrumentation and expertise in place for the task. The MCSG will actively interact with other scientists, conduct technology training and will make all results produced in the course of this program readily available to the scientific community. The MCSG is located in the Advanced Protein Characterization Facility (APCF) at Argonne National Laboratory (ANL) that is directly attached to the Advanced Photon Source (APS) at sector 19. The APCF is a state-of-the-art scientific collaborative facility that provides new, specialized laboratory space devoted to molecular, structural and systems biology.